Dance With Me, My Dear
by TheHuntressandtheHunted
Summary: Kagome is a dancer...at heart. Too bad it's that very thing that's stopping her from pursuing her dream.
1. Monday how I hate you

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the other characters associated with him in the manga or anime. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi... **

**Dance With Me, My Dear**

**Monday...how I hate you...**

It was another Monday. People coming and going, downing shots, taking bets, gulping drinks; song after song, slow dance, fast dance, sensual dance. In a certain sense it was beautiful – passions were stoked, lost flames reunited. It was the end of a modern fairy tale.

In another sense, it was horrible.

For Kagome Higurashi this ballet of passion served only to remind her of her near future. A future that would be spent alone, forgotten, just another face in the crowd...after all, with all of the people she had met, only a certain few would want to love one such as her.

She was fortunate...her lover, he also, was fortunate. For this Monday would prove to be a turning point in both their lives, a moment that would bind two nameless souls together for eternity...

It all started with a brief glance.

A young woman, innocent of her seductive appearance, wiped a table just off of the dance floor. Bits of hair stuck to her face, the heat of the place making her sweat. She brushed the damp hair away impatiently and looked over at her best friend. Even now, she wasn't sure how they had become best friends, but she was grateful for it. She loved him, in a brotherly sense, and didn't know what she would do if she didn't have his lecherous attempts to make her smile.

"Miroku, what did you do now?" she asked in a scolding tone as she watched him rub his sore, red cheek.

"Well my dear friend, you know me," he paused for a moment, as a lopsided grin crowned his face. "and you know that whenever I see a pretty lady, my hands seem to have minds of their own..."

The young lady laughed. "But Miroku, what will you do when you meet your match? I doubt she will approve of the minds your hands seem to take." she said, her voice teasing.

Miroku's face grew solemn. "Well then it will be her wonderful bottom that I shall grope, no others. That is my vow."

She laughed again. "That's a very good vow to have. I'll make sure I tell her if she sees you groping another woman."

"Now, now Kagome." Miroku chided, "Don't be mean."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "All right, I'll try."

The boy beside her let out a fake sigh. "Kagome, you wound me."

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get back to the bar."

Miroku followed Kagome as she walked towards the bar, his eyes happily straying to the people around him as beautiful women, coupled or uncoupled, danced. It was part of the reason why he had applied at a place like this – the women, that is. As unrespectable as it was, this bar was one of the most popular around. A hot spot for newborn adults, underage teenagers with fake id, the sophisticated as well as the youkai, it drew people from miles, even cities, to its loud music and intoxicating drinks. This was where he had hoped to find her. _Someday, I will see her again..._

11111111

_Stupid fucking Mondays...I hate them. They're just a waste of my time. _A drink tipped, harsh and abrupt as the bitterness of the alcohol burned its way down the consumer's throat. As another one made its journey down, the consumer, a young man by all glances, frowned. He had not had a good day, and the colleague he was with was not making it any better.

"InuYasha, come dance." a pretty young thing whispered into his ear, her hands latching onto his arm as her tequila breath assaulted his senses.

"Piss off, wench." Confused at why she was being turned away, a disappointed, but uncaring frown slipped over the woman's intoxicated features as she let go of his arm and marched back onto the dance floor.

After seeing the woman disappear, InuYasha scanned the crowd for any sign of his colleague. _Keh!_ _Just like that wolf to ditch me once we get to a bar. _It had taken his colleague the better part of the week to convince InuYasha to come to the bar with him, and in the end it had only been the wolf's jibe about his lost beloved that had tricked him into coming.

"_Come on InuYasha, just come to the bar with me. How long has it been since you've had any fun?"_

"_Not long. I had fun today." InuYasha said, hoping that the comment would get his 'friend' off his back._

"_Oh yea? Doing what?"_

_InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the wolf. "Working."_

"_Oh yea? You call giving help to ungrateful humans fun?" asked the wolf, snorting. _

"_Yes."retorted InuYasha, a smug look on his handsome face._

"_You're dumber then I thought, dog-boy."_

"_Keh! What's that supposed to mean?"_

_A spark came to life in the wolf's eyes as the proverbial light bulb lit over his head. "Kikyou would have gone, you know. She would have realized that there was no use pining over some ex-boyfriend." _

"_Keh! Fine, whatever."_

And this was where it had landed him: friendless, lacking a girl to help him smile, unhappy, and utterly detesting his current companion. _Stupid wolf, bringing Kikyou in like that. _InuYasha groaned and swallowed another shot. He was never doing this again.

1111111111

Kagome sat at a table, her cloth, which had been drying slowly as she sat there, still in hand. She had managed to drag Miroku back to the bar after she had convinced a pretty lady to go order a drink. The things it took to get him to work... A heavy sigh escaped Kagome's red lips as her eyes flickered longingly over the dancers. She could feel the beat pounding in her ears, and she could feel the adrenaline start to course through her body like it had been just yesterday...

She shook her head, standing up as she started wiping the dry cloth over the table furiously. Her dancing career was over – and not of her own free will. It was the doctor's fault, all her doctor's fault... Kagome plopped back into the chair rather unceremoniously as tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. _Stupid condition... _Kagome looked at the dancers one more time. It pained her to look on their fun, knowing that her life, what she had been born to do had been torn away from her before she had even experienced its benefits... _Maybe...just maybe...it wouldn't hurt to dance this one time...I won't do it again..._

Miroku watched Kagome, a platonic concern settling in his blue eyes. Kagome was the little sister he had never had...if anything happened to her that he knew he could have prevented, he would never forgive himself. It would rest on his soul like a leech, slowly sucking away his happiness... but he knew that she _needed _to do this. Dancing had been everything to her.

11111111111

InuYasha looked around, the smell of wet salt drifting to his senses, luring him to the one who had caused it. Almost as though his senses were caught in a trap that he was unable to escape, his eyes were pulled to a girl. _Not a girl...a woman... _he realized as he took in the unseen curves of her body, her air of maturity, and the sleek, cat-like elegance that pounced on his senses. If only she would look up, let him see her face...

And to his surprise, she did.


	2. Whatcha lookin' at?

**Dance With Me, My Dear**

**Whatcha lookin' at?**

Her gaze locked with his and for a moment, he was unable to look away. Everything about her was beautiful; everything about her took his breath away. He took it all in with a gentle look of happiness…

And then, he hated her.

She was everything that Kikyou had been and more. For that, she earned his indifference. She was ten times more beautiful then Kikyou. For this, she earned his contempt. She was full of life – something that Kikyou had not been. Because of that, she earned his dislike. For being able to take his breath away, she earned his hatred.

Her gaze shifted, but she continued to stare at the mass of people, apparently oblivious to his watchful gaze. Her eyes, while not being directed at him, were still visible and in those brown depths, he could see her debating with herself: a moral conflict over her desire to do what she loved, or the sense of what she knew she should do.

Turning his head away from her, he reached for the mug of beer that had been recently placed before him. Lifting it to his lips, he drained it, letting the foam sit on his upper lip a minute as he turned back to look at-

"Staring now, are we mutt-face?"

"Keh, I do not stare."

"Whatever dog-breath, I can't say I blame you though, I mean come on… look at her."

"She's not so great." His colleague laughed as Inuyasha spit out his last sentence and turned to stare pointedly away from that particular girl.

222222222222222222222

Kagome felt eyes on her, examining her, probing her soul. Her eyes lifted up and instead of hitting the familiar blue of her non-blood brother, she found herself gazing into empty space. Looking around in a daze of confusion, trying to find who had stared at her so intently, who had seemed to call to her very soul, if nothing else she did notice Miroku, doing what he wasn't supposed to.

He was sidling down the bar, eyes intent on what Kagome was sure was a pretty lady, or rather, a pretty lady's bottom. _Miroku...what are you doing now? _She got up from the table, grabbing her cloth, (which, upon realizing that it wasn't wet, dunked it in the pail of water sitting by her feet) and set off toward the bar.

_22222222222_

With the heavy sigh of boredom, Miroku gazed around at the bar. He noticed several things: first that Inuyasha was here; second that Kouga was walking towards Inuyasha, his eyes centered mostly on the inu-youkai, but with the occasional glance towards Kagome. Miroku looked back at InuYasha and followed his gaze, he noticed that he was also looking at Kagome; finally, he noticed a pretty woman sitting just down the bar. After shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the last thought he glanced back at Kagome. Several moments of indecision passed before Miroku decided Kagome needed his attention more. _But that lady...she's so pretty...and so familiar..._ Abandoning his non-existent quest to save Kagome, Miroku sidled down the bar; being careful no to let his other customers realize that he was pointedly ignoring them. He looked around; making sure his boss – who would behead him if he ever found out – was not in the vicinity.

Miroku walked toward his chosen victim, his hand stretched out, further and further until it came into contact with a smooth bottom. "Oh my, you do have a nice bottom."

The woman, stood up off the bar stool, faced Miroku with a furious glance in her rich brown eyes. "YOU LECHER!" She screeched, a sound smack on the cheek echoing that, Miroku smiled.

"Definitely a worthy bottom."

222

Kagome walked over to the bar, her smile as real as the clouds under her feet after hearing the story from a bystander. Miroku was about to get all that he was beat out of him by the 'younger' brother of the girl he had 'accidentally' grabbed. _How can you accidentally grab someone's butt?_ Shaking her head, Kagome pushed through the crowd, hoping against hope she wouldn't see a scene.

Unfortunately for her she did and what a scene it was...

Miroku was looking like his usual self, or at least it was his usual after he had been slapped or punched by a woman, and if she had someone with her (which could include a boyfriend, guy friend, girlfriend, friend that's a girl, or sibling, and on his most unlucky days, all of the above), threatened or in a fight. He had a split lip, a red cheek with an embedded hand print, and a forming black eye.

"Hey, break it up!"

The two men turned and looked at Kagome, Miroku with a vague sense of happiness, and the other glaring at her for all he was worth. "This guy grabbed my sister's ass!" The indignation rining in his voice.

Kagome nodded. "I know he did, but..." She frowned. "Actually, let's make a deal. I'll let you beat the crap out of Miroku if you've never, in your entire life, stared at a woman with lust in your eyes, or sex on the brain."

Miroku's look of happiness became a much sought-after fairytale as it changed to one of full-out panic. _Kagommmeeeeeeee! Don't do this to meeeee! I promise I'll be good for the next week!_ Realizing that even if he were to plead with Kagome, it would be very dangerous, especially in a moment like this because she could always change her mind, Miroku switched tactics._ Oh, God! Please let Kagome's idea work! I'm too young to die!_

The young man in front of Kagome glared at her. "You know, not all men," he said, spitting out the word men, "are like he is."

"So you mean that you've never once looked at a girl, and gone 'man, she's a hottie' and wondered about getting her phone number?"

The young man shook his head.

"Oh, well then, feel free to beat the crap out of Miroku. Just make sure he can work afterwards, he still has a couple hours left on his shift." _Great just my luck to pick the only gay guy in the bar!_ _So much for that idea...sorry Miroku...I'll buy you your meals for a week..._

Smiling maliciously, the young man stepped towards Miroku. "You'll get what you deserve, lecher."

The victim, who had watched the entire scene with a certain amount of amusement (half amused half amazed at someone defending the idiot), stepped forward. "Enough Kohaku. I know for a fact that you've lusted after a girl before." Kagome winced a little feeling slightly guilty for assuming the guy was gay. The victim clicked her tongue and grabbed her brother's arm before he could swing. "Remember that one time you came to me, asking what you should do when you wanted to sleep with that young lady you liked so much?"

Kohaku flushed red. "Sister!" he hissed, "I thought you wouldn't have minded me defending your honour!"

Turning to the woman who had defended the lecher, she became all business. "As long as mine, and" nodding her head towards her brother, "Kohaku's drinks are on the house for the rest of the night, I won't continue this any longer."

Kagome looked over the woman, an amount of respect flashing in her dark eyes. "Agreed."

"I'm Sango, by the way". Kagome laughed, gave her name and returned to her post at the bar pouring her new favourite customer a drink.

**If I owned InuYasha, Kagome and gang, I would be lying...not that I wouldn't mind that lie (but I think that goes for most fans of the series), but hey! I could get sued for that...and I definitely would mind getting sued...**


	3. Looks Like That One Hurt

**If I said that I owned InuYasha, Kagome and the Gang, I would be lying...**

**Dance With me, My Dear**

**Looks Like That One Hurt...**

Kagome awoke the next morning, hair ruffled and dark eyes filled with sleep. Letting her eyes drift close, she could feel her dreams calling out to her: enveloping her in their power and luring her back into the world of fairytale endings, true love, horrific moments of truth, and creatures that should never be released from the prison they resided in.

Letting one eye drift open, Kagome sighed softly. She could feel the warm sunlight pooling on her face, making it impossible for the sandman to keep its claim. Turning her head, she glanced over at her alarm clock. Its green numbers made her groan, knowing that in just a few hours she would be back at work again, earning money for a life that held a note of finality with every breath her lungs used and every beat her heart took.

Swinging her long legs over the side of her bed, she stood up and stretched. She walked about her room, one hand running through her tangled hair and the other reaching for her towel. With this simple chore done, she wandered into her bathroom, and turned on the taps to her shower.

Stepping in, she let the hot water run over her for a moment before she considered the previous night.

Intense amber eyes flashed in her memory, and despite the hot water, a shiver worked its way down her spine. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory from her brain. To her happiness the memory slipped away like a fallen leaf on a breeze.

Not wanting to continue along that particular train of thought, Kagome abandoned her memories of the previous night and stepped out of the shower. Knowing she wasn't alone in her apartment, she wrapped a towel securely around her petite form. _I wonder how Miroku, Sango and Kohaku are doing..._

Unlike the to-be-decided fortunate or unfortunate Kagome, Miroku and Sango awoke not alone, but with someone else.

A screech filled the air as Sango jumped off the bed, gathering the blankets around her. "You LECHER!" she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Miroku groaned and rolled over. "What do you mean -" His eyes widened in surprise as he saw who stood at the side of the bed. "Sango?" Miroku asked in confusion (and with just a hint of manly proudness on his face), "What are you doing here?"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" she screeched, her entire body shaking with anger.

Popping her head into the room, Kagome decided to intervene before things became violent. "Chill you two." Nodding her head towards Sango, "You, your brother and Miroku were all drunk out of your minds when the bar closed, so I drove you to my apartment." Kagome looked at Miroku with wonderment on her face. "Though how you two got into the same room is beyond my knowledge, since I know for a fact that I left both you and Kohaku on the couch in the living room..."

If Sango had been a cartoon character, or even a comic book character, several large anger marks would have appeared all over her face. "YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU WANDER INTO THIS ROOM!"

Miroku winced at the tone of her voice. "Sango, I'm truly sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen! I must have sleepwalked into your room...!" He looked pleadingly over at Kagome, wishing for her to understand and back him.

Sango turned her head towards Kagome, a dangerous look in her eyes that let Kagome know that if she did not back her good friend she would be cleaning blood out of her carpet. "Yea...Miroku does have a tendency to sleep walk." Kagome pursed her lips. "However this is the first time he has wandered into another woman's bed..." Smirking at Miroku, "My only guess is that subconsciously he must have wanted something from you Sango..." Taking a breath to continue, Kagome opened her mouth. She was, much to her despair, too late.

"I knew it! You freaking LECHER!" Groaning, Kagome left the room to gather her first aid supplies and the small bottle of carpet cleaner she had recently purchased. _Good thing there was that sale on carpet cleaner a couple of days ago..._

Kohaku rubbed his eyes and realized sleepily that he was laying on an unknown couch with an unknown blanket on top of him. Sitting up frantically, he took in his surroundings. There were pictures on the wall, flowers and a frame of a smiling woman and boy and to top it off, a china cabinet in the corner...this room must belong to that of a woman. Figuring that there was no threat to be had, Kohaku dimly realized that there were loud, angry voices coming from a different room...and one of them belonged to his sister.

Wondering what had happened that would make his sister so murderously angry (he had thought that he was the only one able to produce that tone of voice), he followed the screeching and yelling to a small room. Peering in, he saw the lecher from the night before, blood dripping from his between his fingers onto the white carpet. Oddly enough, his sister was in the same room, her face a bright, tomato red. Even more unusual, she was fully dressed beneath the blankets she had bunched around her.

Letting out a laugh at the situation he found himself in, Kohaku smiled. "Looks like that one hurt!"

Sango's head whipped around, and she glared forcefully at her younger sibling. "What do you think you're laughing at!"

His laugh turned into an uncomfortable cough, and Kohaku looked around the room for a quick escape. He knew that if he were to stay in the room any longer he would share the same fate as the lecher. "Uh...you know what? I think I'm going to go find a cloth to clean up that blood..." With that statement, Kohaku found himself sitting back on the couch, and hopefully far enough away from his angry sister.

Miroku, unable to leave the room like Kohaku, stared wistfully at the door, before glancing back at the angry woman in front of him. _Maybe if I wish hard enough, something will come through the door and save me! _Putting all of his will into a savior entering the room, he didn't notice when Kagome entered.

"Jeeze you two! You'll be the death of me!" laughed Kagome.

Eyes brightening, Miroku knew that his savior had come for him. Hands still covering his bloody nose, Miroku made a dash for the door. Upon reaching it he smiled thankfully at Kagome. Not stopping, he called out a quick request to Kagome saying he needed a ride to work. A few seconds later the door to her apartment slammed shut, leaving behind a very upset Sango and a sighing Kagome.

"Fricken chicken." growled Sango. Turning towards Kagome, she smiled gratefully. "Thanks for bringing me back here, but I think Kohaku and I should get going right away." continuing before Kagome could interject an argument, she continued. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up before I go." She walked over to Kagome and pushed her out of the room. "I'll call you soon, all right?"

Kagome turned around, her soft gaze examining the emotions on her new friend's face. Nodding, she handed Sango the bottle of carpet cleaner and cloth. "Thanks so much Sango! I'll talk to you later." Sliding her feet into her shoes, Kagome grabbed her keys and cell phone from the nearby stand and waved a final farewell before disappearing out the door.

Pocketing her cell phone, she walked towards her old and still first car – she couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she tried - , she smiled. Her day was turning out to be unusual if not entertaining. Laughing, she shook her head at the sight of Miroku in her car with all of the doors locked and crouched down so his head was only barely visible.

Knocking lightly on the car window, Kagome felt a sudden wave of dizziness envelope her. She could feel something akin to butterflies in her chest, but before she was able to identify the feeling it passed, and she was left feeling just as she had seconds before. This troubled her, but not enough to tell her companion. These bouts of dizziness and vertigo visited her regularly and there was nothing to be worried of.

The morning's sunshine had soon started to pass, the clouds that threatened it dark and brooding, bringing with them a large chance of a thunderstorm. Even with the departure of the sun, this did not dampen Kagome's good spirits. She loved the rain: the smell of the ozone being made in the atmosphere, the gentle patter on the roof tops, the rainbows that followed afterwards. A rainstorm was always something she looked forward to and when arrived, she would go and 'dance' in it until someone caught her and dragged her indoors. However, this particular rainstorm did not bring just the usual rain showers...

Kagome's starry eyes widened in horror as she felt her chest restrict painfully and dizziness swarming her head. Her knuckles tightened on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly as if to use it as a lifeline. Sweat droplets appeared on her brow, and she turned her head towards Miroku trying to use her voice to get his attention. "Miroku," she whispered, her voice hoarse and filled with terror. In doing this, she used the last of her strength, and the black thunderclouds on the horizon were the last thing she saw before her mind disengaged itself from her body.

Miroku rolled down his window, breathing in deeply as he did so. Not unlike his driver, Miroku enjoyed the scent of the air before a rainstorm. At the sound of his name, Miroku turned towards Kagome. He turned in time to see her collapse, and the car swerve dangerously. Grabbing a hold of the steering wheel in an attempt to save both their lives, Miroku swung the car into the nearest parking lot, ignoring the shrieks of the car horns around him.

"Kagome, don't you dare die on me!" Hoping that she would forgive him later, She searched her pockets in vain trying to find her cell phone. Cursing his own stupidity and stubbornness at not buying one, he yelled out in triumph as he pulled out Kagome's cell phone from her pocket. Swearing to god that he would buy a cell phone as soon as possible, he punched in the numbers for an ambulance.

"Kagome don't you dare quit on me..."


	4. Divulging into Memories Best Forgotten

_I do not own these characters...in the future there may be some in the story that I do own, but at this time I do not..._

**Dance With Me, My Dear**

**Divulging into Memories Best Forgotten**

_The sun shone brightly, its struggle against the dark clouds never stopping; however, it was a lost battle, and the dark clouds soon overtook the sun. InuYasha, who had been watching the sun and its plight, from a nearby spot on a grassy hill, could feel a shift in the balance of nature. He might have felt it because he was, in all technicalities, half-dog, but there was something about this that struck his human soul. Something that most humans would call fate..._

"_InuYasha,I need to talk to you." a velvety voice claimed, its tone sending a rush of passion throughout his system._

_The carrier of the voice settled down next to him, and he turned his head towards her. "Yes Kikyou?"_

"_Please, please don't hate me." seeing that InuYasha was opening his mouth to ask her a question, she continued on. "I have a confession to make to you."_

_Fear grew in the dark corners of InuYasha's eyes as he looked at Kikyou with doubt and confusion. She had always remained true to him and, so he thought, had what was best for him on the edges of her mind...at least, this is what he had assumed. "What kind of confession?"_

"_I'm pregnant InuYasha." At this, a wide smile spread across InuYasha's face. He was going to be a father!_

"_Kikyou, that's amazing! Where is your need for a confession?"InuYasha said happily, his excitement quickly taking the place of his fear. He knew he had no reason to doubt Kikyou._

"_Yes, it is amazing...but there is a part of this gift that is not so amazing, or even wonderful...at all. At least for you, it won't be." Kikyou bit her lip. "This is where I tell you my confession."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_InuYasha...it's not your baby." Kikyou said, her velvety voice now harsh and unhappy._

_InuYasha growled in anger. "How can it not be my baby?!" InuYasha paused, his features horrified. "Unless...you cheated on me." InuYasha's brain was moving forward, a mile a minute. His mind was on the verge of grasping the concept Kikyou was putting in front of him, but his brain shut down before it could come to its conclusion. _

_Kikyou looked away from the man in front of her, unable to stand his frightened gaze. "I just don't love you InuYasha. I wasn't happy with you...I didn't realize that until I found someone who I was happy with."_

_A rumble shook InuYasha's chest as a deep laugh emerged from his mouth. "Kikyou, you shouldn't joke like that. I almost thought you were serious."_

_Kikyou leaned over to InuYasha and took one of his bigger hands into her own. "InuYasha, I'm not joking. I don't love you and to be honest...I don't think I ever really did." With that one sentence, InuYasha felt his world spin, the colours dimming to become simple grays and whites. He looked at his beloved, and something in his chest shattered. Too him, his heart was being ripped into tiny pieces and thrown to the wind, never to become whole again. "But Kikyou...I have always loved you..."_

InuYasha's eyes shot open at the forceful shove, startling him out of his dream. "What the fuck are you doing?" InuYasha growled, his eyes trained on the person who had woken him.

"Chill out dog-face, you need to go home."

"Keh. Home is for wimps." stated InuYasha gruffly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I can stay here for another six hours at least."

"Too bad for you. These orders come from the top...they want you to go home. You've been here for two days straight with only a couple of hours in between at a time. You're going to work yourself to death."

InuYasha stretched his arms forward, rolling his eyes. "You sound almost caring Kouga, I never would have guessed it from you."

Kouga opened his mouth to deliver a witty reply when a nurse burst into the room. "Doctors! There's a new arrival that needs your attention right now!"

InuYasha and Kouga looked at each other and nodded to the nurse. There would be time for their petty fights later, when there was a moment to spare. Downing the rest of their drinks, they rushed out of the room, ready to fight death for the life of a stranger.

44444444444444

Miroku watched as Kagome was taken away by people clad in white. Hospitals reminded him of a jail, confined against one's will, to stay until an individual had permission to leave. His eyes followed Kagome's bed as a nurse stood in front of him, telling him to wait and that as soon as there was news, he would receive it.

His eyes slowly focused on the person in front of him as he realized that the nurse had started to ask him a series of questions. "Are you related to Miss Higurashi?"

"No, I'm a close friend."

"Do you have a contact phone number for any of Miss Higurashi's family?"

"No, her father was killed several years ago, and her remaining family is estranged from her and Kagome does not keep in contact."

The nurse jotted down some notes on her clipboard and continued her series of questions. "Does Miss Higurashi have any allergies or medications?"

"To my knowledge, no. As for medications, Kagome refuses to take any. She told me once that they make her sleepy and unable to concentrate."

"Does Miss Higurashi have any medical conditions?"

"Yes. She has a heart condition, but I don't know the proper name. To be honest, I don't think she ever actually told me...she just spoke me to about how she was afflicted with it, symptoms, and how her life was going to change."

"Thank you, Mr..." the nurse trailed off, and Miroku filled the gap.

"Houshi. My last name is Houshi." It was at this moment that Miroku realized just how cute the nurse was; however at this point in time, he had only thoughts for one woman, and she was struggling for her life in a room somewhere in this building. _Kagome, you can't leave me now...we still have our whole lives to live..._

Miroku pulled out Kagome's cell phone and dialed the number to the bar. He'd better let them know that neither he nor Kagome would be coming into work that day.


End file.
